Unlikely Fondness
by SilverAnaya
Summary: Ok an original character gets 'kidnapped' by 4 Saiyajins and spends some time in a ship with Nappa....will it blossom into a romance????....PG for some bad words


Title:Unlikely Fondness   
Notes: some adult language is used.   
Standard disclaimers apply.   
CCF may be sent to SilverAnaya@aol.com   
  
Running. It seemed that it was all Meri did anymore. She had been involved in track in both high school and college and ran several marathons. Now, she was running for a different reason. A horrible man had asked her parents for her hand in marriage and her parents had told him yes without consulting her. The man had a bad criminal record; Meri had looked up his past history. Sometimes a wife had disappeared and never been found. Her parents didn't know this; they didn't bother checking him out before giving consent, thinking his money was a good enough reason.   
  
Meri was running away from this man. With her bags packed, she recalled a sphere-shaped vehicle she had seen in the woods. It was there, where she was going. Ah, there it was. She spied the vehicle ahead, but she stopped short. There were three men sitting outside. One had incredibly long hair-kind of looked like a porcupine. The second had an odd arrangement of spikes for hair. The third looked like their leader, he had hair that looked like a carrot leaf. All three had black hair. "Hope Nappa gets back soon," said the long-haired one. Meri started. There were 4 of them! She sank down at the base of a tree. Now she'd have to find a different place to go.   
  
She leaned back and began ticking off possibilities. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed overhead. She slowly looked up. A large, bald man stood above her. He was wearing the same type of armor that the other three were wearing. "What are you doing here, little girl?" he asked in a menacing voice.   
  
"I come here a lot, just to sit and think," she replied. "And for your information, I am not little! I happen to be 26 years old!"   
  
"Prince Vegeta don't like spies hanging around," said the man, who Meri assumed to be Nappa. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "You'd better come with me."   
  
"I'm not a spy! Let me go!" she protested as he drug her through the brush towards the others.   
  
When they arrived at the clearing, Nappa bowed, still keeping a hold on her arm. "Bow!" he ordered her.   
  
"Bowing is not a custom that I follow," stated Meri. "Nor is it law to do so." She turned to Nappa and jerked her arm free. "You can kiss my ass!" she said. Meri then gave Nappa a swift kick in his ass, making him fall over in his bowed state. With a satisfied smile, she turned and walked back into the woods.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a laughing sound behind her. The one she had though was the leader was laughing. She tried to ignore it, but then she felt a hand grab her shoulder. "I am Prince Vegeta," said the leader. He steered her back towards the camp. "Now, if you apologize to Nappa, maybe he'll be nice to you on the trip."   
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you, and if that big oaf thinks I'm going to apologize to him, he's wrong. He's the one who needs to apologize. He thinks that I am a spy just because I was sitting under a tree near here and he tried to kidnap me. Like I said before, he can kiss my ASS!"   
  
  
Without warning, the Prince struck her on the head and she blacked out. When she awoke, she found herself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She looked out a small window only to see her planet, Earth. She realized that the men had taken her into space. She rushed to the door and tried the knob. It was locked.   
  
Meri sighed. It wasn't fair. Then she spied another door. It was unlocked, but it only led to a bathroom. She picked up her bag that held her most valued (to her) items and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. A quick search revealed that nothing was missing from her things.   
  
The sound of a shower could be heard on the upper floor. Meri checked the water system. Everything was connected to one heater. She smiled as her hand pushed down on the lever and the toilet flushed.   
  
Prince Vegeta's yell could be heard throughout the ship. As it got quiet again, she turned on the hot water faucet on the sink. "Okay!" yelled the Prince. "Turn the water back to hot!"   
  
"It is on hot," replied one of the other men.   
  
"Well it isn't working! Turn it to burning hot!" he ordered. Meri laughed out loud. This was too cool. In the same motion, the faucet was turned off and the toilet flushed again. Yells filled the ship once more.   
  
An hour later, she heard the outside door open. Acting nonchalantly, Meri strolled out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed. "Here's your dinner." Meri looked up to see the Prince with a tray of food. He was redder than a lobster. It took all she had not to laugh.   
  
"Uh, thanks," she said.   
  
"Nappa will be here in half an hour," said the Prince. "So you'd better eat now." He leaves, locking the door behind him. She eats quickly and just as she is finishing, he comes in the door.   
  
"Get in the bed," he orders her. "I'm going to take a shower." He goes into the bathroom.   
  
"They are giving me too many opportunities," thinks Meri. "Hmm. Fitted sheet, top sheet, 4 blankets. I haven't short-sheeted in a while." Checking the bathroom every once in a while, Meri short-sheets the bed and rearranges it to her own liking. Because the top sheet is long enough, she leaves the fitted one on the bed.   
  
Nappa exits the bathroom. "Why aren't you in bed?" he asks.   
  
"I need to use the bathroom too, ya know. You better not have stunk it up," said Mery as she flounced into the bathroom. Ick, it did stink. Meri stuck an air freshener next to the toilet and then began to get ready for bed. Just then she heard a loud RIP!!!   
  
"Turles is gonna pay for this!" yelled Nappa. Mery comes out in her sports bra and underwear.   
  
"Huh?" she asked innocently. He pointed to the ripped sheet. "Oh." She helps him take the sheet off the bed. "Which one is Turles? I only know you and the Prince."   
  
"Turles has the spikes, Raditz has the long hair," replied Nappa. "Have you been thinking about how you are going to apologize?"   
  
"Depends. Do I have to actually be sorry or can I just say I'm sorry without being sincere?" she asks. Nappa gives her a hurt look.   
  
"I was hoping you'd be sincere. I am always the one who gets picked on," he says. He sits on the edge of the bed. "The apologies I'm given are never sincere."   
  
Meri feels a small pang of sympathy when he says that. She puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him, "I know I can be a bitch sometimes. I was mad at you. I-I'm sorry." Nappa looks at her. "Maybe," she says, "we could work out something so we don't piss each other off. You could stop jumping to conclusions about things I say and do, and I won't mess with the water system when you're in the shower."   
  
"You were the one who did that?" asks Nappa. She nods. "Maybe your orneriness can be put to good use."   
  
He puts an arm around her waist. "I guess if you're just giving me good-natured teasing, I won't mind," he says. "Just don't pull my tail, ok."   
  
"What tail?" asks Meri. Nappa unwraps his tail. "Oh. I thought those were just belts." The tail looks like it has a mind of its own as it wraps around her arm. She begins to tickle it, slowly moving to the base. Nappa begins to purr. "So, how long will it take us to get where we're going?"   
  
"A year total, so…nine months now," he replies.   
  
"What are they going to do with me?"   
  
"I don't know. They'll probably want to test you, check out DNA codes. If you survive that, then you'll probably be trained as a servant."   
  
"IF I survive? Isn't there any way to get out of it?"   
  
"The only way to get out of the tests is to be carrying a Saiyajin child. I'd be glad to help you out, it you want."   
  
"Tempting as it sounds, I'd have to think about if first. It it's going to take nine months we'd have to start trying between five and three months before arrival."   
  
"Oh." Nappa looks at her. "Could we practice?" he asks. "We've been on target for three months now…that's why it's going to be nine months to get there."   
  
"THREE MONTHS! I was unconscious for THREE MONTHS!"   
  
"Yeah. Vegeta can be an asshole sometimes." His hand moves to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry."   
  
"You don't have to apologize for what he did," she says. "And besides, I know how the water system works."   
  
  
well what do ya think? should I find and post the 2nd half of the story??? sorry no lemons involved in this one....but I do have a 2nd part to it if enough ppl like the story. -SilverAnaya- 


End file.
